


Inescapable (Неизбежно)

by fouruku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed/Naked, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: Драко застаёт Гарри мастурбирующим в новых душевых для восьмого курса.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Inescapable (Неизбежно)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inescapable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309123) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



> я наконец-то добралась до того, чтобы выложить перевод и сюда. Спасибо автору за то, что позволил поделиться такой горячей работой с ру-фандомом. Всем настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться и с другими работами автора ♥
> 
> ***
> 
> I finally decided to post the translation here as well. Thanks to the author @lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill) for allowing me to share such a great (and hot) work with ru HP fandom. I defintely recommend you guys to get acquainted with other works of the original's author ♥

— Тебе следовало бы научиться закрывать дверь как следует, Поттер.

От этого голоса Гарри чуть было из кожи вон не полез. Это было бы то еще зрелище — учитывая, что стоял он абсолютно обнаженный. И влажный. И возбужденный. С рукой, до сих пор сжимавшей его стояк. Запоздало опомнившись, Гарри развернулся лицом к стене душевой кабинки. Лучше уж задница, чем член.

— Какого черта, Малфой? — выкрикивает он, и голос такой же резкий, как и его сердцебиение. Подсознание говорит ему "бей или беги," и на пару с таким высоким возбуждением заставляет его чуть ли не слететь с катушек. И какой смысл в открытых душевых кабинках, если есть ванные комнаты для восьмого курса, которые все равно не поддаются закрывающим заклинаниям?

— Серьезно? Элементарная _Алохомора_ — и кто-угодно мог бы войти и застать тебя...в _таком_ виде. Голос Малфоя едва ли звучит так, будто ему неловко поймать Гарри на горячем. Слова его растягиваются в усмешке. Он выглядит довольным.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Гарри. — _Экспеллиармус_ — единственное мое удачное заклинание. Они все правы, когда говорят так. Ты выиграл. Поттер-вонючка. Теперь, можешь уходить.

— Смеёшься? – Гарри бы выбил из Малфоя эту довольную улыбку, если бы не был так занят попытками успокоить свою эрекцию. — Прямо здесь — Гарри Поттер, весь мокрый, как попавшая под ливень шишуга, рассказывает о том, какой дерьмовый из него волшебник. Серьёзно — ущипните меня, я, видимо, сплю, — послышался шорох его движений. И он едва ли уходил — Гарри понял это, бросив взгляд из-за плеча. Теперь Малфой стоял, оперевшись о стену прямо у его кабинки, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не намокнуть. И он, черт возьми, все еще продолжает с ним разговаривать.  
— Добавь еще, что я лучше тебя в любой магической дуэли, и мне тоже придется вздрочнуть.

Это сработало на уровне рефлекса. Он даже не успел осмыслить, что делает. Разгоряченный злостью, Гарри повернулся лицом к Драко и огрызнулся.

— Я мог бы размазать тебя по полу даже не используя палочку, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Слова подействовали совсем не так, как Гарри того ожидал. Малфоя это, скорее, забавляло, и глаза его выдавали — он будто развлекался. А затем, его взгляд упал на покачивающийся, все еще до абсурдного возбужденный член Гарри.  
Он еще раз встретился с Гарри взглядом, скрестил руки на груди, и заговорил. 

— Что ж. Продолжай, — Гарри только посмотрел на него, моргнув, и тогда он продолжил. — Ты прекрасно справишься со мной один на один в ванной. Я уверен, ты и сам это помнишь.

Конечно, Гарри помнил, и его пробрало от того, с каким легкомыслием это было брошено. Впервые с момента как Малфой вошел, его член немного опустился.

Малфой обязательно должен был это заметить. Он слегка нахмурился, смотря на достоинство Гарри. 

— Прости, Поттер. Я не хотел убавить пыл твоего дружка.

 _Да ладно, он не хотел???_ Гарри даже слегка обезумел. Но Малфой прервал и эту его мысль.

— Скажи мне, — проговорил он, — О чем ты думал до того, как я вошел?

Гарри нахмурился. Член его, напротив, слегка дернулся вверх. 

— Уберись отсюда, Малфой.

Взгляд Малфоя лениво проскользил вниз по телу Гарри и он впервые заметил, как тот одет. Уже полночь, а на этом ублюдке брюки и рубашка, застугнутая на все пуговицы. Блять, да на нём даже ботинки. Как бы Гарри хотелось, чтобы на нем было что-то менее напыщенное. Хотя бы какая-нибудь неприметная пижама с желтыми утятами. Но вместо этого Малфой выглядел _хорошо_. И осознание этого заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя еще более обнаженным.

— О чем твои фантазии, Поттер? — говорит его аристократичный рот. Он снова смотрит на Гарри, и взгяд этот удерживает его на месте легче, чем любая хватка. — Что тебя возбуждает?

— Малфой, какого, блять...? — он не знал, как бы завернуть этот вопрос: какого ты всё еще здесь? какого тебя это интересует? какого блять черта ты решил поиздеваться надо мной посреди ночи, и почему осознание того, что ты надо мной издеваешься, не заставляет меня чувствовать себя хуже? Но дыхание перехватило без возможности сказать что-нибудь. Его член снова полностью встал и теперь, держа его в руке и пытаясь как щитом скрыть от взгляда Малфоя, Гарри чувствовал, как он пульсирует.

Малфой, взглянув на то, как он прикасается к себе, слегка прикусил губу. 

— Хочешь, я угадаю? — спросил он.

 _Удачи_ , подумалось Гарри. Это была солянка из самых разных картинок и сцен в его голове, и каждая из них становилась более пошлой с очередным толчком в его кулак.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты... — начал Гарри.

В чертах Малфоя пробежало легкое удивление, почти встревоженность. 

—Да?

'Ушел.' Это он и собирался сказать. 'Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.'

Но сказал он совсем не это. 

—...разделся.

Малфой попытался скрыть, но безуспешно...тот легкий вздох, слетевший с его разжатых губ.  
Гарри не знал, какого черта он не останавливался — им двигал какой-то нигилизм, какой-то стержень саморазрушения внутри него, да что угодно. Но именно это он и делает. Он продолжает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты снял свою чертову одежду, забрался в душ, стал на колени и отсосал мне.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, откуда в нем это. Кроме того, что, на самом деле, он понимал. Ведь черты Малфоя часто мелькали у него в голове, так что данная картинка легко предстала перед глазами. Так, между прочим. Сердце Гарри никак не могло найти себе места — как дракон в крохотной книжной лавке.

— А еще лучше, — продолжил он.

— Да? — теперь голос Малфоя был тише, это был почти вздох. Его щеки порозовели.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Лучше оставь её. Тащи сюда свой тощий зад, чтобы я сам смог разделаться с этой дурацкой рубашкой, этими аристократичными брюками...чтобы я мог кончить на это всё.

Малфой ответил почти не дыша, даже не двигаясь,. 

— Сделай это.

И Гарри понял, что уже начал. Он снова надрачивал себе, его рука плавно скользила вдоль члена, слегка сжимая у головки — выделилось немного смазки. Малфой облизнул губы, с жадностью наблюдая.

Что за херня происходит? Что это за чертова _хрень_? Гарри дрочит на виду у Малфоя — и Малфой смотрит.

— Скажи что-нибудь ещё, — выдыхает Малфой. Хотя сам он даже не пошевельнулся, чтобы прикоснуться к себе. Гарри не мог сказать, встал ли у него, хотя выпуклость в его брюках, казалось, была слегка больше, чем обычно. Случая изучить этот вопрос получше никогда не подворачивалось.

— Кхм, — интеллектуальное начало. Вся кровь отлила от его головы. Его член настолько твердый — будто он позирует древко метлы. В какой-то момент он просто позволяет себе прочувствовать это... прикрыть глаза, откинуть голову, насладиться собственной влажностью под горячим потоком воды.

— Господи, да ты же зверь, да? — Малфой говорит это где-то за темнотой его век. Это заставляет внимание Гарри вернуться в реальность. Взгляд Малфоя шарит по нему, ловит каждое движение его руки, каждое напряжение мышц его живота, каждое подрагивание бёдер. — Готов поспорить, что ты ставишь в коленно-локтевую и трахаешься, как животное.

Его бедра начинают неконтролируемо толкаться в кулак. Дыхание Малфоя сохраняет в себе остатки его голоса — почти вздохи.

— Так вот, что...тебе нравится? — Гарри удается проговорить это сквозь вздохи. Мерлин, почему он это делает? Почему не останавливается? Не призывает полотенце? Не занимается этим где-то еще? Где-то подальше от Драко Малфоя.

Но вот он ответ — прямо перед ним, со скрещеными руками и в дорогих ботинках. Ответ в том, что Гарри никогда не чувствовал такого эмоционального подъема, как сейчас. И останавливаться он не хочет так же сильно, как не стал бы раньше времени бросать попытки войти в Финт Вронского.

Взгляд Малфоя прикасается к нему везде, он открыто наслаждается им, и это заставляет кровь по всему телу Гарри закипать. Это делает его беззаботным. 

— Я не могу... — начинает он, движения руки ускоряются. Он смотрит на собственный член со стекающей с него смазкой и налившейся головкой. — Я... не...могу.

— Посмотри на меня, — спокойно проговаривает Малфой. Когда Гарри снова поднимает свой взгляд, он все так же стоит, облокатившись о стену, и смотрит на то, как Гарри с остервенением дрочит. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, когда будешь кончать.

Малфой стоит, весь такой собранный и жесткий. Но теперь, Гарри видит биение пульса на его шее, цепкую хватку на его собственных руках, будто он пытаеся сам себя сдержать неимоверным усилием воли. Как будто он близок к тому, чтобы сдаться.  
Теперь, не имеет смысла ничего, кроме того чтобы дойти до конца. Гарри позволяет себе смотреть. Он чувтсвует, как распадается на части под взглядом Малфоя, и тот, несмотря на своё бездействие, излучает жар с отбликами серебра. Гарри смотрит ему в глаза, желваки его челюсти поигрывают. Его руку уже отнимает от того, как крепко он держит свой член и как быстро водит ей вверх-вниз. В какой-то момент звук его собственного дыхания наполняет всю комнату, переходя на неразборчивое бормотание.

Не отводя глаз, Малфой вдыхает и произносит:  
— Кончай.

Гарри почти задыхается от первого порыва, тепло распростаняется по его бёдрам, от такой силы он слегка подрагивает. Малфой смотри на его член, пока он кончает, его зрачки сияют, полностью впитывая эту картину...то, как Гарри слегка поворачивает член от себя, проворачивает руку у головки. Затем, Малфой поднимает взгляд к лицу Гарри, как раз тогда, когда кратковременный экстаз словно преображает его. У Гарри нет выбора — только позволить ему смотреть. Гарри и сам смотрит на него и знает, что Малфой знает...это всё, что нужно. Ни для чего больше не было места. Только рука Гарри на его члене и их взгляды, направленные друг на друга — от этого никуда не деться.  
Когда Гарри успокаивается, тяжело дыша, а его рука отпускает обмякший член, Малфой уже не выглядит таким собранным. Он расслабляет руки, запоздало сжимает губы, чтобы сглотнуть.

— Ну? — спрашивает Гарри, — Получил то, за чем пришел?

Мышцы расслабились, и его накрывала легкая эйфория, он чувствовал себя непобедимым.

— Неплохой экземпляр в коллекцию моего Омута памяти, Поттер, спасибо за него, — звучит нахально, но теперь Малфою с трудом удается встретиться с ним взглядом. На его щеках яркие розовые пятна, и это напоминает Гарри о том зимнем дне, когда он, находясь под мантией, бросал в него снежки.

Малфой развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Гарри окликает его. 

— И это всё? Это всё, чего ты хочешь?

Шаги Малфоя затихают и он останавливается на расстоянии выдоха от того, чтобы открыть дверь и уйти. Его рука замерла на дверной ручке, его спина напряжена.

Гарри подошел к нему на слегка ватных ногах, его сердце горячо и размеренно билось в груди. Он бы подумал о том, какого черта делает, но сейчас было совсем не до этого. Он, влажный, прислоняется к спине Малфоя и выдыхает ему в ухо:

— Останови меня, если это всё, что было тебе нужно.

Малфой опирается рукой о дверь. На секунду задерживает дыхание. Затем он проворачивает рукой и использует беспалочковую магию — запирающее заклинание, о котором Гарри никогда не слышал. Конечно, черт возьми — не удивительно, что он оказался здесь. 

Гарри даже захотелось рассмеяться. Но вышло только низкое глубокое дыхание в шею Малфоя, а руки Гарри заскользили по его бокам, опустились к ремню и расстегнули его. Малфой слегка подрагивает, натянутый и высокий звук пробирается по его горлу, пока Гарри справляется с молнией его брюк, забирается в них, и вытаскивает самый  
крепкий член, который ему когда-либо доводилось держать в руке.

Конечно, после его собственного, но... У Малфоя просто _невозможный_ стояк.

Гарри немного наваливается на него, наплевав на то, что намочит одежду Малфоя, что вода с него стекает по спине его рубашки. Он обхватывает рукой член Малфоя и мягко оттягивает.  
Все, что бы там Малфой не сдерживал до этого, покатилось к чертям. Его рот открывался с горячими, быстрыми вздохами. Его глаза закрыты. На какой-то момент он откидывает голову назад, и мягкость его волос, слегка завившихся от влажности, щекочат челюсть Гарри.

— Вот так? — спрашивает Гарри, так близко и тихо, — Или ты хотел, чтобы я поставил тебя в коленно-локтевую и оттрахал, как животное?

— _А-ааахх_ , — выдыхает Малфой, его тело ослабевает от прикосновений, так что Гарри приобнимает его одной рукой, поддерживая. Он смотрит, как член Малфоя двигается в его кулаке, такой розовый и сладкий. От прикосновений к заднице Малфоя, его собственный член снова возбуждается.

Затем, Малфой делает что-то абсолютно неожиданное, что-то, что просто ошеломляет Гарри. Даже не прося его, как это было с самим Гарри, Малфой поворачивает голову, открывает глаза, и смотрит на него. Сначала он смотрит на его губы, а затем его взгляд слегка смещается и, пока тело его приближается к оргазму, он смело смотрит Гарри в глаза — вот он, вызов, попробуй только отвести взгляд.

Теперь Малфой опирается о дверь двумя руками, тело его двигается в хватке Гарри, и, смотря ему прямо в глаза, Малфой кончает со вздохом с оттенками шока.

Это слишком — его губы без этой усмешки, находящиеся так близко, член Малфоя, выпускающий струйки спермы, стекающей по его костяшкам. Гарри сокращает расстояние между ними и мягко проскальзывает языком в рот Малфоя.

Поцелуи идут один за другим, такие пошлые и невинные одновременно. Продолжается это недолго — всего пару секунд, но достаточных, чтобы Малфой излился в руку Гарри. Это скромно и в то же время развратно — их языки и дыхания — и когда Малфой кончил, они отстраняются друг от друга, уже не так настойчиво ища зрительного контакта.

Гарри не стал тут же пятиться, пока Малфой приводил свой член в порядок и застегивал брюки. Он наблюдал из-за плеча, пока не получил толчок локтем.

Малфой развернулся, чуть подняв подбородок с напускной храбростью. Гарри всё еще стоял — голый, и с него все еще стекала вода. Малфой, казалось, пытался этого не делать, но все же окинул тело Гарри взгядом сверху-вниз и обратно. 

— Поттер, — сказал он, буто они просто пересеклись где-то на улице.

Гарри выдхонул смешок, не веря услышанному. 

— Значит... — начал он и неопределенно повел руками. Они влажно шлепнули по его бедрам, когда он опустил их.

— Что ж, я подозреваю мы еще не раз можем встретиться при таких обстоятельствах, — сказал Малфой.  
— _Только_ если ты не выучишь какое-нибудь запирающее заклинание получше.

Гарри моргнул и понял, что немного тормозит.

— Точно, — сказал он. — Ну, знаешь, я не самый способный ученик.

— Просто отвратительный, — согласился Малфой и его губы слегка дрогнули — настолько слегка, что Гарри засомневался, не нафантазировал ли он это. — Ну что ж, — сказал он, разворачиваясь и поворачивая дверную ручку только для того, чтобы наткнуться на собственные чары. — Черт возьми, — сказал Малфой на выдохе, небрежно взмахнув рукой и пробуя открыть дверь снова.

Гарри не может ничего с собой поделать и улыбается, наблюдая, как румянец пробирается по шее Малфоя.

— Увидимся, Поттер, — говорит Малфой, открывая дверь нараспашку.

— Драко, — в это раз Гарри надеется, что Малфой обернется и посмотрит на него. На этот раз его собственная нагота кажется ему не жалкой, а...вызывающей.

Малфой оборачивается и, как Гарри и надеялся, его взгяд (снова) бегает, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на его лице.

— Что? — огрызается Малфой, наконец-то встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Гарри поводит влажным плечом. 

— Может быть, в следующий раз я все-таки затащу тебя к себе.

Малфой окидывает его надменным взглядом, слегка нарушенным проблеском похоти (или надежды?).

— Посмотрим. Да, Гарри ?

После этого Малфой проскальзывает в двери, оставляя за Гарри выбор — закрыть ее снова или нет. Кажется, ему понадобилось намного больше храбрости, чтобы назвать Гарри по имени, чем приказать ему кончать, пока он отрешенно стоял и смотрел.

Гарри выглянул, чтобы проследить как зад Малфоя исчезает, спускаясь вниз по лестнице — быстро, словно сбегая, и только потом, улыбаясь всё шире и шире, наконец-то призвать полотенце.


End file.
